Przyjaźń
by Hariboss
Summary: Nocna "niezapowiedziana" wizyta. Skomplikowana (dla niej) relacja z Danem i proste (dla niego) stosunki z Bel. Coś krótkiego, coś od serca. DenBelg i DenNor zalecane lubiącym myśleć


Zapukał do jej drzwi. Wcale nie liczył, że otworzy. Mało kto przecież jest na nogach o tej porze i przy takiej pogodzie. Tylko głupcy jak on, szczerze mówiąc. Zapukał znowu, tym razem mocniej. Po chwili w oknie obok zapaliło się światło. Zamek zazgrzytał i drzwi się uchyliły.

Spojrzała na niego zaspanym, ale wystarczająco już trzeźwym wzrokiem. Musiała pewnie już spać w najlepsze. Jak to robią normalni ludzie nocą. Zanim zdążył otworzyć buzię odsunęła się i zrobiła mu przejście.

- Wchodź.

Zamknął za sobą drzwi i odwiesił płaszcz na wieszak. Wszystko robił powoli i z wielkim skupieniem, chcąc jak najbardziej odwlec moment, w którym będzie wreszcie musiał wytłumaczyć swoją wizytę. To było głupie, bo w końcu po to tutaj jest. W głowie jednak miał pustkę, tak samo jak przed chwilą, godzinę temu, czy jeszcze wcześniej, kiedy poczuł potrzebę przyjechania do niej.

Zniknęła w kuchni, a on podążył tuż za nią. Oparł się o framugę i zwiesił nieco głowę. Naprawdę, przekraczając próg jej domu czuł się, jakby cała jego męskość i odwaga zostały na wycieraczce. Było tak z reguły za każdym razem i nadal nie wiedział dlaczego. Może to kwestia jej mądrego spojrzenia, sposobu bycia i wyrażania się, w którym często przypominała przyjaciela, niż przyjaciółkę. Ale tylko może. Kobiety były przecież skomplikowanym i pięknym mechanizmem, niestety bez instrukcji obsługi. Pogrążony w myślach nie usłyszał z początku jej pytania.

- Hm?

W odpowiedzi pokiwała tylko głową i zaszurała kubkami po blacie.

- Czyli kawa będzie jak najbardziej na miejscu.

Wymamrotała pod nosem i pstryknęła włącznik na czajniku. Zastygła w tej pozycji, wpatrując się tępo w ciemny punkt za oknem. W domu na nowo zapadła cisza, przerywana jedynie przez ciche i rytmiczne bulgotanie wody. Nie musiała się odwracać, żeby wiedzieć, że coś jest na rzeczy. Samo jego spojrzenie w progu, gorsze niż zbitego psa, było dla niej jasną informacją.

Pokłócili się.

Nie powinna się w zasadzie łudzić, że jego nocna wizyta będzie kiedykolwiek z jego własnej i nieprzymuszonej woli. Że poczuje potrzebę zobaczenia się z nią od tak, po prostu. Nie. Muszą się najpierw pokłócić, dopiero potem przypomina sobie o niej i o tym, że przyjmie go zawsze z chęcią i da potrzebne wsparcie. Zastanawiała się czasami które miejsce zajmuje ona, a które tamten w jego hierarchii ważności.

Oczywiście nigdy mu tego wszystkiego nie powie.

- Usiądź, nie będziemy przecież stać.

Brzmiała już nieco łagodniej. Ciche stuknięcie czajnika, kilka szybkich ruchów i po chwili z kubków unosiła się aromatyczna para. Postawiła je na stole i odsunęła sobie krzesło. Zmierzyła go ponownie czujnym, kobiecym wzrokiem. Ubrany był w czarną bluzkę z długim rękawem i spodnie tego samego koloru. Jak zwykle, wyglądał schludnie i jego strój nie odznaczał się niczym szczególnym dla przeciętnego zjadacza chleba. Ona jednak, na swój sposób, potrafiła w tym ordynarnym i prostym ubiorze odnaleźć szczyptę męskości i pikanterii. Może to tylko jej wyobraźnia, może to wina snu, który wciąż jeszcze czuła na powiekach. Jej uwadze nie umknęło też to, że przygarbił się znacznie i podparł ociężałą głowę na ręce. Zastanowiła się wtedy, ile mógł spać poprzedniej nocy i jakie tym razem usłyszał słowa pogardy i nienawiści od osoby, którą kochał chyba najbardziej na tym świecie.

- Co tym razem?

Jego reakcja była w tym momencie kluczowa. Od niej bowiem zależało, czy pozna się tego wieczoru na jego najmniejszym kłamstwie. W takim stanie nie miał szans na ukrycie przed nią absolutnie niczego. Było to dziwne upodobanie, ale skrycie lubiła takie wieczory. Nikt nie mówił za dużo, wszędzie była cisza, ład i spokój. Zero niepożądanych spojrzeń czy też par uszu. Miała go w pewnym sensie tylko dla siebie.

Westchnął ciężko i zamieszał łyżeczką w kubku. Ręka, która podtrzymywała jego głowę, upadła bezwładnie na blat stołu, nie wykonując przy tym najmniejszego dźwięku. Ewidentnie nie chciał o tym mówić. Mruknął tylko wymijająco krótkie:

- To co zwykle.

Schowała kubek w dłoniach, nie zważając na wysoką temperaturę. Jej wzrok był dosłownie wlepiony w jego zmarnowaną postać. Wyczekiwała uparcie najmniejszego ruchu z jego strony, jakby prowadzili obydwoje wojnę i przesuwali pionkami po mapie. Swojego rodzaju, była to wojna. Toczona od wielu lat, niestety, bez skutków i ze stratami dla obu stron. Chociaż te 'straty' podchodziły pod polemizowanie.

- I co masz zamiar z tym zrobić?

Rozluźniła się nieco i oparła z tyłu. Podciągnęła jedno kolano pod brodę i napiła się wreszcie kawy, która zdążyła już ogrzać jej dłonie do czerwoności. Pokręcił głową i sam też sięgnął po kubek.

- Nie mam pojęcia.

Cztery krótkie zdania wypowiedziane z tak ograniczoną ilością emocji rozjaśniły całkowicie sytuację. Ona sprawiała wrażenie pewnej siebie i swoich myśli, on kompletnie załamanego i zdezorientowanego. I tak było.

- Hm, czyli między wami po staremu.

W jej głosie zagrzmiała nutka ironii zatopiona natychmiast w gorącym napoju. Nie miała wyrzutów sumienia za swoje zachowanie. Oferowała mu tylko prawdę i fakty, przyprawione jej własną opinią i punktem widzenia. Przyjmował jej ofertę zawsze taką, jaka była, nie narzekając, ale formułując na niej cenne wnioski. Niestety, nie potrafił ich nigdy wcielić w życie.

Asertywność zdecydowanie nie była jego mocną stroną. Było to według niej urocze i ciepłe, tym bardziej, że nasilało się to względem osób przez niego kochanych. Lecz jego słabość wykorzystana w zły, ale umiejętny sposób, potrafiła przynieść katastrofalne skutki, które zresztą teraz można było obserwować.

Naprawdę, nie mogła pojąć dlaczego wciąż uchodziło się tamtemu na sucho. Nie ponosił żadnej odpowiedzialności za krzywdy, które wyrządzał innym. Bawił się uczuciami jak mu się podobało i nikt jeszcze nie powiedział mu kilku słów prawdy, które mogłyby obudzić w nim choć odrobinę poczucia winy. Chociaż, kto wie czy w ogóle to by się udało…

- Ja… ja czuję się bezradny – jego slaby głos przerwał ciszę. – Nie wiem co robić.

Brzmiał naprawdę żałośnie, ale nie to przykuło jej uwagę. Oczy miał jaśniejsze niż zwykle i strasznie zapuchnięte, a włosy były w jeszcze większym nieładzie. Poczuła jak tętnica oplata szczelnie jej gardło i nie pozwala na wypowiedzenie ani jednego słowa. A bynajmniej takie miała wrażenie. Napiła się pośpiesznie kawy i rozmasowała odruchowo szyję.

- Wiesz… - czuła się jeszcze bardziej bezradna niż on. Z każdą kolejną wizytą kończyły jej się argumenty. - …co powiedział tym razem?

- Że mnie nienawidzi. I żebym zniknął mu z oczu i więcej się nie pokazywał. Kurwa – zaklął z gorzkim uśmiechem i wsunął palce we włosy. – Ja na serio nic nie zrobiłem. Ani nic nie powiedziałem. Dlaczego on mnie tak nienawidzi?

Z trudem przełknął kawę i odwrócił wzrok. Nie chciał, żeby zobaczyła.

- Płacz. – mruknęła spokojnie. – Jeśli płacz ci pomoże, to płacz.

On pokiwał tylko głową i zagryzł wargę. Był facetem, wymagał od siebie, żeby nie płakać przy kobiecie. To było oczywiste i naturalne.

Milczała nadal, bo nadal nie wiedziała co mam mu powiedzieć. Nie chciała zranić go jeszcze bardziej swoim zdaniem, chociaż korciło ją niemiłosiernie. Czyżby sprawy zaszły za daleko? Czyżby tym razem przekroczył cienką linię po której stąpał już od… dawien dawna?

Trudno, naprawdę trudno było radzić jak przyjaciółka czując się kimś więcej.

- Nie mogę pojąć tylko jednej rzeczy. – spojrzała na niego – Tylko jednej. Dlaczego ty się pozwalasz tak traktować?

Odebrała mu tym pytaniem momentalnie ochotę na płacz. Wyglądał tak, jakby zastanawiał się nad odpowiedzią. Jednak trwało to tylko chwilę.

- Bo go kocham.

Wciągnęła ciężko powietrze i starała się kontynuować. Szalenie trudno było przekonywać człowieka do swoich racji kiedy był zakochany.

- Kochasz go? A czy on ciebie kocha? Czy on zasługuje na to, żebyś go kochał?

Starała się trzymać emocje na wodzy i póki co być spokojną. Nie chciała żeby domyślił się czegokolwiek kiedy była w takim stanie. Podenerwowana i rozgoryczona. Na jej szczęście ćwiczyła ukrywanie uczuć wiele razy i miała to już opanowane. Zresztą, kto potrafiłby przez tyle lat trzymać tak silne uczucie w sekrecie…?

Jej pytania wyraźnie zbiły go z tropu. Zmarszczył brwi, a palcami przeczesał kilka razy włosy. A więc proces „formułowanie wniosków" został rozpoczęty. Myślał nad tym co powiedziała z wyraźnym smutkiem i tęsknotą. Ona wzięła kilka łyków napoju i brnęła dalej.

- Posłuchaj… nie możesz dawać sobą pomiatać. Nawet jeżeli go kochasz… - tutaj jej głos niebezpiecznie zadrżał. – To powinieneś mu się postawić. Zwrócić uwagę, albo… no nie wiem. Powiedzieć mu, że cię tym rani.

Nie ruszał się przez dłuższą chwilę. Zastygł w takiej pozycji, w jakiej siedział. Momentami nawet zapominał mrugać. W końcu otworzył usta.

- Nie. Nie powiem mu tego.

Odstawiła kubek. Cały czas była spokojna, choć czuła, że nie na długo.

- Dlaczego?

- Bo wtedy odejdzie ode mnie.

Teraz to ona umilkła. „Dlaczego nigdy nie pokochasz mnie tak bardzo jak jego…? Dlaczego całą twoją uwagę dostaje ktoś, kto na nią nie zasługuje…?" Uśmiechnęła się smutno i szybko. Nie miała serca, ani siły żeby się na niego denerwować czy złościć. Nie teraz. Całe negatywne emocje uszły z niej w jednej chwili jak powietrze z przebitego balonika. Czy może go winić za głupotę? Nie, zakochanych nie wolno oskarżać o nic. Przecież jeśli kocha, to całym sercem i wszystkim co ma. Cały on. Skarciła się w duchu za wszystkie poprzednie myśli.

Jednak pustkę po złości zaraz napełniła zazdrość i bezsilność, jak to zwykle bywa.

- Ile razy już powiedział, że ciebie nienawidzi? Ile?

- Ale on taki już jest…

- Nie próbuj go bronić. To nie jest dziecko, nie ma żadnego specjalnego traktowania. Ile jeszcze potrzebuje stuleci żeby dorosnąć? Masz czas i zdrowie, żeby dalej znosić jego humory i kaprysy?

Milczał. W tym wypadku absolutnie nie miał argumentów na podważenie jej zdania. Jej ton zmienił się diametralnie w ciągu jednej chwili i nie wskazywał na jakąkolwiek chęć przyjęcia odmowy. Miała całkowitą rację i to było okropne, dlatego milczał. Czy naprawdę dawał się tak bardzo manipulować własnemu bratu? Czy miłość do niego, ta braterska i ta prywatna, tak bardzo go zaślepiła…? Przez tyle lat?

Nie, to niemożliwe. Bywało gorzej i lepiej, ale przecież ostatecznie było im razem dobrze. Zawsze dochodzili na końcu do kompromisu. Obiecywał poprawę, podobnie jak i on. No, kłamstwem nie jest, że ich dotrzymywali.

- Po prostu… po prostu rozejrzyj się i posłuchaj opinii innych. Skoro mi nie wierzysz, to wyjdź poza krąg rodziny i zapytaj się kompletnie postronnych osób. Każdy powtórzy ci moje słowa, może tylko w inny sposób.

Załamała lekko ręce i podarowała mu jeden z tych pokrzepiających i bliskich łez uśmiechów. Swoje palce znowu oplotła wokół kubka z kompletnie zimną już kawą i wpatrzyła się w jego dno, jednocześnie próbując uspokoić się.

- Przecież gdybym tobie nie wierzył, to nie przychodziłbym tutaj.

To też nie było kłamstwo. Wierzył jej, przychodził tutaj po radę, ale… zawsze pozostawało jakieś ale.

- To dlaczego nie liczysz się z tym co mówię? – poczuła jak oczy mimowolnie zachodzą jej mgłą, a wargi trzęsą się. - Dlaczego nie chcesz mnie choć raz posłuchać?!

- Liczę się z twoim zdaniem. Naprawdę.

Poczuł się jeszcze bardziej bezradny i przede wszystkim zdezorientowany. Dlaczego płakała? I to przez niego? Znowu powiedział coś nie tak…? Tak bardzo martwiła się o niego? Czy może ma jakąś nadprzyrodzoną zdolność i odczytuje jego myśli?

E, bzdury. To kobieta. Kobiety tak po prostu mają, nawet bez powodu.

- To mi to okaż! Choć raz! Cholera jasna! – poderwała się nagle i odwróciła do niego tyłem. Przyłożyła dłoń do ust, żeby stłumić wszelki płacz i pociągnęła lekko nosem. Wzięła głęboki oddech na uspokojenie. To jest to? To koniec, jej limit? Wybuchła akurat w tym momencie , nie mogła wytrzymać kilku minut dłużej? Naprawdę była aż tak słaba i samolubna?

Była na siebie zła. A wręcz wściekła. Dała się podejść sama sobie i wygrać emocjom. Cholera by to wzięła.

- Co się dzieje…?

Jego ciepły oddech przebiegł dreszczem po jej karku. Zamarła. Widziała, wręcz czuła jak zaraz jego dłonie znajdą oparcie na jej biodrach, albo obejmą ją w talii. Chciała tego. Podświadomie, chciała tego najbardziej na świecie. Ale wtedy wpadnie już bez odwrotu. Na nic się zda zdrowy rozsądek, kontrolę przejmie instynkt. Czy chwila przyjemności, spełnienie płytkich marzeń jest tego warte? Może zrobić przez to krok do tyłu w ich zbliżaniu się do siebie, a on może ją potem omijać, mieć urazę. Nie, za dużo może zaryzykować. To nie jest tego warte. Nie jest!

- Wybacz – wychrypiała nagle. Nie mogła uwierzyć w to, co za chwilę opuści jej usta. – Ale chyba już czas na ciebie. Miałam okropny dzień, a i spałam podobnie.

Odsunął się od niej nie wydając najmniejszego dźwięku. Przestrzeń za jej plecami znowu wypełniła się chłodnym powietrzem. Odetchnęła cicho.

- Tak, masz rację. To ja przepraszam… i dziękuję za radę – dodał po chwili. Formułka ta brzmiała sztucznie i to nie było ani trochę dziwne. Przecież nie dostał żadnej rady. Ich rozmowa ucięła się w najgłupszym możliwym momencie i to przez nią. Ale co mogła jeszcze zrobić? Nie wpłynie przecież na niego bardziej. Powiedziała mu już tyle rzeczy, a skoro on nadal nic… Może należało dać sobie z tym spokój. Może z tego nigdy nic nie wyjdzie, i on i ona będą nieszczęśliwe zakochani do końca. Szkoda tylko, że w dwóch różnych osobach.

Odwróciła się do niego z powrotem przodem i uśmiechnęła najlepiej i najcieplej jak tylko mogła. Odprowadziła go do drzwi wyjściowych. Pochyliła się i przekręciła klucz w zamku. Dodała jeszcze.

- Po prostu musisz sobie przemyśleć kilka rzeczy… samodzielnie. I zdać sobie sprawę, co dalej. Jedno co jest pewne, to to… że dalej tak jak dotychczas być nie może.

Pokiwał zdawkowo głową i zapiął niedbale kilka guzików płaszcza. Sprawiał wrażenie, jakby myślami był już kompletnie gdzie indziej, przy kim innym.

- Dobrej nocy. I jeszcze raz dziękuję.

- Nie masz za co… – odprowadziła go wzrokiem za próg. Tam zabrał z wycieraczki swoją męskość i dumę, potrzebne do kolejnej rozmowy którą przeprowadzi. Może jeszcze przed wschodem słońca. – I pamiętaj, że zawsze możesz do mnie przyjechać… kiedy tylko poczujesz potrzebę.

Wymienili ostatnie fałszywe uśmiechy i drzwi zamknęły się z głuchym trzaskiem. Osunęła się powoli na podłogę i schowała twarz w dłoniach. Musi pamiętać, musi. Nie wolno jej podjąć żadnej pochopnej decyzji, nie może działać impulsywnie. Czeka już tyle lat. Poczeka i dłużej. Kto wie co przyniesie jutrzejszy dzień? Może akurat jutro jej cierpliwość zostanie nagrodzona? Przecież cierpliwy jest zawsze nagradzany… Zawsze.

On natomiast wsiadł do auta i westchnął ciężko. Kobiety były naprawdę dziwnym i skomplikowanym tworem. Nie rozumiał do końca jej zachowania z przed chwili, ale nie miał też zamiaru się nad nim bardziej zastanawiać. Nie, teraz pokręci się po okolicy, może coś wypije. Skoro tutaj nie zagościł na długo, to poszuka innego miejsca. Ma przecież jeszcze kilku przyjaciół. A potem wróci do domu, on pewnie przeprosi go, tak jak zwykle to robi, i spędzą razem miły poranek. A może i popołudnie? Jutro wieczorem będzie już po staremu. Tak jak zawsze. Uśmiechnął się.

Zapalił auto i odjechał. Ten schemat powtarzał się już dobre kilka lat. A on bał się czegokolwiek w nim zmieniać.


End file.
